I AM Lady Trancy
by Blazeheart876
Summary: I AM Lady Trancy. This much is true. I do wish you'd read this... I would be ever so greatful. *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Rated T with violence and mild language. Claude & others don't come in 'till the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Lady Trancy

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy. I love writing about this kind of thing.**

* * *

 _I am Lady Trancy. Or at least as close as I can get... For the moment._

* * *

I wake up, not really wanting to. Should I go to school today...? Sure, why not. What do I have to loose? My sanity? No. I've already lost that. Time? I have enough. I guess nothing then. I'll go.

After all, my brother is dead, and I'm an orphan, with no one to take care of me but one, solemn man.

I suppose that's why I'm so attracted to Kuroshitsuji, and especially to Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude. We have so much in common. Sometimes, I honestly wish I were him.

Okay. Enough with the morning depression. Let's get to work. After all, I am Lady Trancy. "Carter! I just woke. Make breakfast, I'm _hungry_." I shout in my thick British accent. He shouts back to me. "You know I don't just do things on your command! Ask nicely and I might." I scoffed. "Very well. Would you _please_ make my breakfast? I'm absolutely _starving!_ " I rolled my eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"Alex, you really should go to school." Carter insists. "And you should go to bloody hell." I reply, getting up from the table. "It's not fun if I'm there in time, then the underlings can't fear my arrival."

I laugh, swinging my bag over my shoulder, and walk outside and to school. While walking I pass my one and only "friend" who really just acts like my servant. "I'm over here you dimwit!" I shout to her. Sasha winces, I see her try to hide it as she runs over. "O-of course Alex Senpai! I apologize ever so much!"

I look up and down her body. "You're not wearing your costume. I told you to wear it every day. You're one of the few people I thought I could trust to do this!" She's trembling in fear by now. I smile at that. " cut her off suddenly. "I suggest you turn around and go put the costume back on." She nods quickly and turns around, running in the opposite direction. I wait for about 10 minutes before she comes back dressed in her maid costume. " _Much_ better. Now remember, walk _behind_ me."

We walk into the school and the ocean of students suddenly splits, making way for us. They all form lines, 2 lines on either side of the hallway, and stand straight with their heads down. Even the teachers. How funny is it that with just a small group of eighth year kids you can bend a teacher to meet your every wish?

I slowly stroll through the halls, as queen of the school. Then the bells ring. I have to get at whatever idiot did that. " _Charles_." I think. He is the only teacher who I have to keep reminding of his place. Well, soon I will. Just not today...

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I'll get better, don't you worry. I hope you like it. I'll upload the next one soon. (A review would be nice though...) Ooh! and don't take this chapter too seriously please... Well, mischief managed!**

 **~Blaze out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Scenery

**Hey guys** **,** **don't worry, that last chapter was Alex's mind, not mine. Well... Oh whatever. Sorry if Claude is ooc, I'm his polar opposite.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, A New Scenery**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

* * *

I wake up, smiling maliciously. Oh. It was a dream. I look at the time, it's 11:59... Maybe I'll stay up to see if the "magic midnight" stuff happens. 12:00. I don't think... I get really tired all of a sudden. I could... Certainly fall... Asleep.

There's a knock at the door, strange, Carter never wakes me up. "My lady, it's time to wake." What's this?! It must be a joke. "Carter, go away." The door opens. "Your highness, it's me." I slowly open my eyes. It's not Carter. Tired me doesn't recognize Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy Manor. Then it does.

"Claude...! Is this a dream?!" He walks over and lifts the covers off. I'm in an old Victorian nightgown. Not my normal night attire. "Now why would this be a dream? You are Lady Trancy, are you not?" I purse my lips, and then start to giggle. This is really happening. I best enjoy it to the fullest. "Of course I am! Could you not tell I was playing Claude?" I giggle again. "Now!" I clap. "Let's get ready!" This is going to be fun~! We go through the normal procedures of Alois's morning, no. My morning. I make the routine as hard as possible. It _is_ fun!

* * *

 **Claude's POV**

* * *

That was a rather strange morning. When I first passed by Alois's bedroom at 11:59, I had a young lord. Then at 12:01, I had a young lady. Most odd.

Her name is Alex and I can tell she has not come from this world. The strange thing is, she knows who I am, and acts exactly like the highness.

She called me Carter when I woke her up. This 'Carter' must have been someone from her other world, possibly a butler or guardian. I will have to get answers from her, willingly or not.

* * *

 **Yerp, that's the second chapter, sorry 'bout the length, I'll try and make them longer next time. For next chapter, I'll give you a choice, Dr. Claude, or Torture Claude? Remember, Senpai loves you! And reviews are magic.**

 **~Blaze**


End file.
